Epistolary Debauchery
by Lena221b
Summary: Harry writes a letter to Eggsy, on actual paper, the expensive stuff. Eggsy holds the creamy thick paper in his hands as he reads, cheeks aflame, what Harry wants to do to him.


**EPISTOLARY DEBAUCHERY**

When Eggsy picks up his post, he's only a little surprised to find this thick envelope addressed to him. He half expects some kind of fancy invitation to Buckingham palace, for the job or something, until he recognises Harry's handwriting. The envelope is even sealed with wax. A fond smile floats on Eggsy's lips. Trust Harry to be exquisitely old-fashioned sometimes. Eggsy breaks the seal, pulls out the thick paper and unfolds it. He admires Harry's elegant penmanship, the lines traced in the blackest ink, a stark contrast to the expensive creamy paper. A hint of Harry's crisp green cologne reaches his nose.

Nobody has ever lavished such expensive attention on Eggsy and it scares him. Because he can't afford to imagine what it would be like to be robbed of it all of a sudden, He's getting used to it, used to basking in the warmth of Harry's unwavering attention. And it feels so unbelievably good that he can't help falling for Harry a little more every day. At the back of his mind there is a tiny voice telling him this is not going to last. Harry and Eggsy don't exactly enjoy the kind of life that leads to peaceful retirement in an olive orchard in Italy. For all his uncertainties and reservations, Eggsy can't find it in himself not to enjoy their.. their what actually? They haven't really talked about what they are. Are they even together? Eggsy supposes so.

Months of fleeting touches, intense eye-fucking and sexual tension culminated in Harry kissing his hand in his office at HQ a few days ago. It should have been ridiculously quaint and yet, Eggsy had been rendered speechless. He blushed spectacularly under Harry's heated gaze. Eggsy tried to hide his embarrassment and threw himself at Harry. They kissed for a few glorious uncoordinated seconds until Harry pulled back.

Eggsy was mortified. Had he read it all wrong? Harry was quick to reassure him but he did not let him get more than a few heated kisses. Eggsy was a mess. Just a few kisses and he was already hard as a rock and desperate. He wanted more, he wanted everything. But the mission could not wait. Harry reminded him of his duties, gave him a lingering pat on the bum while asking him to please not break all of Merlin's toys this time.

Eggsy shot his mentor one last longing look before leaving Harry's office and jogging down the hall to catch up with Roxy. She eyed him knowingly when she noticed his flushed cheeks and his dishevelled hair. She didn't need to say anything, her smug little smirk was comment enough.

The mission went as well as it could considering the distracted state of Eggsy's mind and the gun-wielding, grenade-throwing wannabe terrorists. Thank God for Roxy's unflappable professionalism and lightning quick reflexes.

Intrigued by the letter, Eggsy flops onto his bed and starts reading.

 _My darling boy,_

Reading this term of endearment is enough to bring a little color to Eggsy's cheeks and a smile on his lips.

 _Sometimes I think about your pretty plush lips and how they would look like wrapped around my cock._

Eggsy almost chokes, he wasn't expecting Harry to be so forward.

 _But the reverse has its appeal too, doesn't it? I can't wait to have you in my mouth. I ache to feel your cock on my tongue._

Said cock twitches in interest. Unthinkingly, Eggsy lays a hand on the front of his trousers and starts rubbing himself.

 _Imagine fucking my throat raw while I am on my knees or sitting on my face until I choke on your balls. Would you like that?_

 _Do you like to be licked, to be stretched, to be filled, to be fucked? I bet you do. You would look so pretty bouncing on my cock. Because you are pretty, my dearest boy. So very pretty._

Eggsy has never been called pretty. He doesn't know what to make of it but considering his growing arousal, it's clearly doing it for him.

 _I want to take my time mapping your body with my lips,with my tongue. I want to kiss and bite the creamy skin of your neck, of your thighs.I want to to know what you smell and taste like, up to your most intimate places. Has anyone ever rimmed you? I can't wait to hear the sounds you will make when I wriggle my tongue inside you._

Eggsy feels his cheeks flush and his cock harden even more. His hands tremble slighlty as he holds the paper. He can feel his heart pumping faster in his ribcage.

Unable to resist any longer, he fumbles with the zip of his trousers.

It is such a decadent thing to do, having a wank in the middle of the day. He is so wet already that his boxers are clinging to him. He hastily wraps a hand around himself, it feels so exquisite that he can't suppress a moan. His foreskin is already completely pulled back.

 _I want to wreck you until all you can think about is me, us. I want to ravish you, I want to overwhelm you. Will you make noise for me? Will you moan, will you whimper, will you scream as I finally take you? Will you let me debauch you, my gorgeous boy?_

Lewd squelching sounds fill the room as Eggsy strokes himself faster. It feels so unbelievably good, the pleasure coalesces in him like a ball of fire. He's so close already.

 _I can't wait to loose myself in you, amore mio._

A few more strokes and Eggsy is coming, his back arching, his legs muscles spasming reflexively.

There he is on his bed, Harry's letter in one hand, his softening cock in the other, his T-shirt stained with come and still panting and dizzy with unsatisfied lust in spite of the spectacular orgasm he's just experienced.

 _My dearest boy, I would very much like to see you. Please join me this evening for dinner._

 _Yours, if you'll have me,_

 _H.H._

Eggsy sighs, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Thank you so much to Hannah (fuchs on AO3) and Emma (Emela on AO3) for their most precious input. This is my first fic ever, so please be gentle.


End file.
